


Every Mountain You Climb Takes You Further Away

by siriuslyrose



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Pre-Season/Series 01, canon character death, sorry Ben and Five are only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyrose/pseuds/siriuslyrose
Summary: In 1989, Sir Reginald Hargreeves adopts seven babies from around the world. By 2007 only one remained.They all left for slightly different reasons. But for all six of them it was The Monocle that forced them out the door. Ironically, he was also the reason his Number One never follow them.This is the story of how the Umbrella Academy went from Six (Seven) members to One.





	Every Mountain You Climb Takes You Further Away

**Author's Note:**

> title from restless by cold war kids xx.

When they are thirteen, Number Five storms out of the Academy during dinner, and never comes back. Despite his siblings dedicating every free moment to searching for him, he doesn’t return. Reginald Hargreeves, or The Monocle, as he prefers, takes this as a personal failure, and begins to push his other children harder then ever before. Their training becomes more intense, and more consistent. 

It’s the only time in her life that Vanya remembers not feeling envious of her siblings. She misses the glares they send her way, when she is allowed to go her room, whilst they continue to train until the dark hours of the night. And she misses the way her they all gradually become so exhausted that they become monotonous robots for weeks, before The Monocle backs off. 

For two whole months, Vanya forgets about her pain and anger at her siblings and father. For two months all she really does is miss Five. 

That feeling never goes away.  


_________  


If Five’s disappearance hurts, Ben’s death destroys them. Maybe not The Monocle, any small affection he had for his children followed Five out the door. But the remaining Hargreeves children are fundamentally changed forever.

It happens on a mission, because of course it does. The four official remaining members of the Umbrella Academy travel home in silence, all shocked and shaking. Allison and Diego have tears streaming down their faces, and Klaus looks deathly pale. Luther is trying to keep on a brave face, he is the leader of the group, he needs to be strong. But honestly, he doesn’t know what to do either. 

Vanya meets them at the door, and no one knows what to say. The Monocle sends them to their rooms to clean up before dinner, and robotically they all obey. 

Each sibling grieves alone, not knowing how to confide in each other even if they wanted to. No one acknowledges Vanya’s loud crying at night, a major contrast to her usual quiet demeaner. Or questions Diego’s determination to push himself harder in training. And no one offers Klaus a second glance when he stops sleeping as much and starts taking more pills. 

Luther talks to Allison, and they share their grief. They talk about their guilt, and cry together. And try to move forward from Ben, in a way that Diego, Klaus and Vanya never will. 

Their Mother tries her best to offer her children support, but there is only so much she can offer. Her movements seem more robotic the months after Ben dies. Diego suggests she is grieving too, but Luther is sure she just needs an update. 

The Monocle puts a statue of Ben outside the Academy, tells them it will honour his memory. Klaus scowls and tells them all that Ben would hate it. 

No one knows what to say, so no one speaks.  


_________  


Six months after Ben’s death, Vanya build’s up the courage to ask The Monocle about College. Grace walks her into her father’s office, and she stands straight, with her chest puffed forward with faux bravery.

“What is it Number Seven?” He doesn’t glance up from whatever he is working on, and Grace leaves the room with a bright smile. Vanya takes a deep breath.

“I was wondering if I would be able to go College?” Better to get shut down quickly, not waste too much of his time. 

“And why would you want to do that?” It might be the only time in her life that her father has engaged in something about her life. Her heart quickens.

“To study music sir.” He scoffs, still never looking up. Her palms start sweating. “I’ve already done some research, I would only have to take a few bridging course at a community college, and then all-“

“I do not have time to listen to your nonsense Number Seven.” Vanya can hear her blood pounding in her ears. “You are welcome to leave when you please, I will tell Grace to help you pack.” 

Those are the last words that Reginald Hargreeves ever speaks to Vanya. She is okay with that. 

Two weeks later, Vanya’s bags are packed, and she is heading towards the front door. She doesn’t say anything to her siblings. 

Klaus’ bedroom door is closed when she walks past. 

As she passes Diego’s bedroom, he throws a knife at the dart board on his wall. He looks at her and nods. 

Luther and Allison are sitting together, speaking in hushed tones. They fall silent as she passes. Luther’s face hardens when he sees her suitcase, and Allison looks surprised. 

Vanya can’t stop walking. If she stops walking, it feels like she may never get to leave this house. She waves at Luther and Allison, and Allison waves back. It’s as much of a goodbye as she is going to get. 

Grace and Pogo are standing at the front door. Grace gives Vanya a big hug, tells her she loves her, reminds her to take her medication, and that she can call if she ever needs anything. 

“Thanks mom.” She says softly. 

“Good luck Vanya.” Pogo’s well wishes are comforting. She looks between them.

“Thank you both for everything.” Vanya says, and then she leaves.  


_________  


A week later, Luther asks The Monocle if he could go to college as well. The Monocle is shocked by the question.

“Absolutely not Number One, you are far to important to the mission. I need you here.” His words invite no more room for conversation. 

His father needs him, and it makes Luther so proud that it almost outweighs his disappointment.  


_________  


Klaus is the next to leave, and he departs as quietly as his other siblings did (except Ben- Ben’s death was anything but quiet).

The Monocle had taken Number Four on a training mission. They had been away for three days, and when they returned Klaus looked sickly. So much so that even Luther was sharing in Allison and Diego’s concern.

But they knew how chaotic Klaus could get when he felt cornered, so no one said anything. The night after their return, Diego could hear Klaus knocking about in his room at 2:00AM. 

He gets out of bed and moves down the hallway to Klaus’ room, where the door is open. He can hear Klaus speaking inside. 

“I swear to God, if you don’t leave me alone.” He threatens, and for a moment, Diego thinks Klaus is talking to him, but he hasn’t noticed Diego yet. 

He steps into the room, and is unsurprised that he can smell weed. However, he is surprised to see Klaus fully dressed.

“What’re you doing?” Klaus jumps, and places his hands to his heart. He turns to Diego and immediately wipes his eyes. Diego’s concern grows. 

“I gotta go.” Klaus’ voice is soft and broken, and that is not how Klaus is supposed to sound. He is supposed to be loud and passionate, never so defeated. Diego swallows.

“W-what do you mean?” He knows exactly what Klaus means, but Diego has already lost too many siblings. 

“I can’t live here anymore... I can’t keep training and going on missions... I can’t- I can’t do this anymore Diego.” He sounds like he’s trying to make Diego understand, convince him that he has to do this. But Diego already does understand, he’s endured the training and the missions too. He knows how ruthless and the dismissive The Monocle can be; he knows how hard it is for his softer hearted siblings. 

Sometimes Diego wants to grab them and leave, take Allison and Klaus as far away from the Monocle as possible. Luther would be fine, but the other's never really stood a chance against their father. 

There are only a few things keeping Diego at the Academy, and another one of them is leaving. 

“Where are you g-gonna go?” Klaus shrugs, a wild look in his eye.

“Who cares? Anywhere is better than here.” Diego bites his lip and nods, there’s a lump in his throat and he feels helpless. Klaus is moving towards the window.

“I’ll call you.” It feels like an empty promise. Klaus climbs out the window. 

“O-o-kay.” 

And then were three.  


_________  


Diego is furious, his anger so deep he can feel is clawing at him to get out. He hasn’t felt this angry since Ben died. And it was all because The Monocle, once again, decided that he got to choose who lived or died.

“You’ll do well to rein in your temper Number Two.” His father informs him as they walk into the Academy, post mission.

“Rein in my temper? Are you kidding me? That woman died today, because you wouldn’t let save her.” Diego is so tired of not being listened to. 

“Her death meant that you were able to infiltrate the bank unnoticed.” The Monocle sneers, speaking to Diego like he is a child who doesn’t truly understand the situation. 

“She was a person! Not a distraction! She didn’t deserve for us to abandon her!” He throws his hands up in anger, and Allison and Luther take a step forward.

“The needs of the many outweigh the needs of one.” His steady tone is making Diego angrier.

“Holy Shit! We could’ve tried something else! She didn’t have to die!” Diego wants him to understand but the dismissive look in his father’s eye tells him that he isn’t listening. 

“You will stop raising your voice at me this instant Number Two. You are not in charge here. You will do well to remember that.” Diego feels helpless.

“You egotistical-“ He is so tired of feeling helpless.

“Not another word. You’re all dismissed.” The Monocle walks away, and Diego can’t even follow him. Years of training leave him locked in place. He hates that their father has so much control over him. 

Allison and Luther are both still there. He knows they are upset too, but Allison is unlikely to ever question their father to his face. And there is no way Luther ever will. He feels his anger turn on them, and it must show on his face, because they both tense up before he even opens his mouth. 

“It wasn’t dad’s fault.” Luther says quickly. Because of course Luther is defending him, that’s what Luther does. His bullshit unwavering loyalty. 

“How was it not HIS FAULT?” Diego yells. He feels all the anger he has ever felt towards the Monocle build up. Every bad thing that has ever happened to Diego has been his fault. 

“We could’ve saved her.” Diego hisses. Allison holds her hands up, trying to look like less of a threat.

“You don’t know that.” She’s speaking to him calmly, trying to defuse the situation. 

“You don’t know that we couldn’t. We never got the chance, because that megalomaniac monster never-“

“HEY!” Luther yells stepping forward, forever the faithful solider. 

“Hey what!?” Diego pushes Luther back, and Allison quickly jumps between the two of them. Positioning herself carefully in front of Luther, so he doesn’t do anything stupid. 

“How can you just stand there and defend him? After all he’s done?” They all know this conversation is about more than the woman at the bank.

“He is our father Diego.” Allison turns to him, her expression is tight. She doesn’t believe what she’s saying, she’s just trying to defuse the situation. Diego can empathise with that.

“And he’s dedicated his life to helping people.” Luther says firmly, and all of Diego’s anger rears up again.

“Helping people? What reality do you live in? You think he helped any of us?!” Diego shouts, he doesn’t understand how Luther can be so thick. 

“He loves us.” Allison’s voice is quieter.

“You know that’s not true. He uses us.” He’s trying to plead with her, because she has to understand. Surely she understands?.

“Enough! We’re not going to stand here and listen to you bad mouth dad, just because you’re upset he won’t let you call the shots Number Two.” 

“You think this is about me wanting to be Number One? God! Your fat head is so far up the old man’s ass, it’s a wonder you can see. This isn’t about me! This is about that woman! She deserved better that that!” Diego feels his anger flooding over. “Ben deserved better! Five deserved better! Vanya and Klaus deserved better than that!” 

Diego can feel his throat closing up. Because that’s what this is really about, The Monocle keeps hurting people that Diego feels like he needs to protect. 

Allison’s face has hardened. Luther looks shocked.

“Are you really trying to blame dad for Ben’s death? Blame him for Five and Klaus leaving?” Luther sounds genuinely surprised. 

But he doesn’t mention Vanya, they all know why Vanya left. 

“Luther.” Allison says quietly. The voice of reason in every situation. 

“I’m sick of watching people get hurt because of him.” Diego points down the hall that their father disappeared down. He feels so defeated. Luther meets Diego’s eyes with a steely gaze.

“Then go.” His voice cold. Allison sucks in a breath, but Diego nods. It’s not like he had much reason to stay. 

“If that’s my only option.” He goes to his room, ignoring Allison desperately calling after him. 

Diego leaves that night, before the Monocle comes out for dinner. He nods a goodbye to Pogo, and finds Grace to say goodbye. He gives her a hug and promises to visit. She cups his face.

“You’re very brave Diego. I love you.”  


_________  


Diego leaving hurts more then Allison expected. Their giant house had already felt too big, but without her siblings she feels smaller then ever. Turns out the Academy had been getting bigger for a while, she just hadn't noticed.

She knew Luther missed them all too, not that he would ever admit it. But he was also beaming under more of The Monocles undivided attention.

Most nights, Allison found herself wondering what her siblings were doing. Had Klaus had finally got his drug addiction under control? Was Vanya was still pursuing music? She hoped that Diego was helping people.

She knew that Grace had numbers for both Vanya and Diego, but if they weren’t calling her then Allison figures they probably don’t want to talk.  
The more she thought about them, the more she thought about what her own life outside the Academy would be like. Would she finally pursue acting like she always wanted? Maybe she’d finally get to go on stage? Do a Broadway Musical? Star in Hollywood Movies? She would love to walk a read carpet. Would love to be more then a superhero everyone remembered from their childhood but eventually forgot about.

She couldn’t leave Luther though. 

Just as with the rest of the Hargreeves children, it’s The Monocle that pushes her out the door. 

Allison and Luther are giving him a mission debrief in his office, still in uniform. It’s fine, nothing special happened on the mission, they got the job done, and Allison feels a little empty. 

“The mission would’ve been completed twice as fast if Number Two hadn’t been so selfish and abandoned the team.” The Monocle notes absently. Allison wants to scoff, he clearly had no understanding of any of his children. 

And then Luther agrees with him, and Allison world tips on it axis a little bit. She gasps, her fists clenching.

“Number Three?”

“Allison?” Allison turns to Luther.

“You’re agreeing with him? You think Diego left because he was selfish?” Luther’s eyes widen, clearly seeing he had made a wrong move. 

“Allison, that’s not what he meant.” She’s talking to Luther about his own thoughts, and he is still defending their father. It must be exhausting always having to defend him.

“I don’t care what he meant. I care what you meant.” Luther carefully considers his words, and the longer he takes the more upset Allison feels. She doesn’t know why she’s still here. 

“If Diego had stayed, our missions would be completed faster.” He says it factually, and Allison can’t handle this. She can’t handle living in the Academy where every empty space reminds her of another sibling who is not here anymore. She can’t keep living with people who obviously have no understanding of who her and her siblings are. 

The Academy is not her only purpose in life. And listening to The Monocle’s constant belittling and misplaced anger is not worth it. Luther can save people without her. 

She makes a decision. 

“I think I need to leave.” She says it to Luther, but it’s their father that responds. She had forgotten he was in the room.

“Very well. Take a walk Number Three. Take time to consider how important this team is.” It’s never a family to him, always a team. Luther calls it a team now too.

“No, I mean from the Academy.” Luther’s eyes widen and she can see how much this hurts him. But Luther managed with five other siblings leaving fine, he can manage with her gone too. 

“Allison. What?” He sounds helpless. She doesn’t care. The Monocle cuts in. 

“I have had four of your siblings walk out on this team Number Three. If you think you’re special enough that your absence will make a difference, think again.” And that’s what she needed. They can manage without her. She can be her own person. 

“Good. I’d hate to put you out.” She doesn’t feel sad, it feels powerful. She turns to leave, and Luther grabs her arm. 

“What’re you doing?” Luther sounds a little desperate, and her heart aches for the pain she is causing him. 

“I’m gonna go figure out what life is like beyond the Academy. Figure out who I am, outside of this uniform.” Luther looks lost and confused. Because he can understand everyone else leaving, but he can’t understand why Allison would leave him. 

“You can come with me.” She says gently. The Monocle rises from his desk quickly.

“Number Three if you’re leaving be quick about it!” he snaps. Allison looks up into Luther’s eyes, and he stares back. She used to think that the whole world could be seen in his eyes.

Luther breaks and bows his head. He takes his hand off her arm, and steps backwards towards the Monocle, and briefly The Monocle looks relieved. 

It hurts. She understands. Allison leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> what an awesome show that we have been blessed with. i really hope we get to see more of it.  
> feel free to leave a comment, either commenting on the fic (any feedback if appreciated) or if you just wanna yell about this awesome show somewhere!
> 
> main tumblr: siriuslyrose.tumblr.com  
> umbrella academy sideblog: klausrosee.tumblr.com


End file.
